TAWOTP the Movie
|image = tawotpthemovieposter.png |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Chase Rafter |producer = Brian Sharp |writer = Craig Kellman Brian Sharp Robert W. Stainton Cary Huang Niall Burns Chase Rafter |screenplay = Chase Rafter Dee Cashin |based on = Characters from "TAWOTP" Created by: Chase Rafter |starring = Joey Salli Emma Kate Alan Russell Tom Julie Paul Brian Steve Justin Ivy Kimberly |music = Kevin MacLeod (score and themes) |editor = Taylor Grodin |studio = GoAnimate Rafter Productions Jacknjellify |distributor = GoAnimate Studios |released = October 13, 2017 |language = English |runtime = 90 minutes |budget = $28 million |gross = $729,927,820 |rating = PG (for Mild Rude Humor, Some Action, and Some Peril) |previous = Before the Movie |followed = Stickanais Makes Another Movie }} TAWOTP the Movie (originally known in development as TAWOTP meets Greeny Phatom) is a 2017 American-Canadian animated comedy film based on the animated television series, TAWOTP, created by Chase Rafter. The film was directed by Chase Rafter. It was produced by GoAnimate Studios in association with Rafter Productions, and Jacknjellify. The film was distributed by GoAnimate Studios for the US. The film centers around how Stickgirl takes a toy he wants from the store without paying for it. Stickboy and Stickanias try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while Stickgirl tries to stop them and restore his reputation. The film was released in theaters on October 13, 2017 and on DVD on 2018. The film went on to gross $729 million worldwide in theaters while produced on a modest $21 million budget, making it a critical and financial success, and it did receive generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humorous plot. A sequel, titled TAWOTP the Movie 2, will be released on April 24, 2018. This is also the only time Trophy appears in a movie as he got burned in a fire in early 2017, up until TAWOTP's Adult Party Cartoon and TAWOTP the Movie 3. Plot Stickgirl (The one-of-a-kind lover soldier) decided to go to the store to buy something, better than Dora the Explorer. Stickboy told Stickmom that he went to the store. Stickboys's in a bad mood because Stickgirl told him not to watch Arthur Poop every day, minute and second. Stickgirl then got a toy without paying it and sneakily ran off, as Stickboy and Stick teddy bear ran after him. The shopkeeper (Trophy) takes the toy away from him and back to Stickboy, much to Stickgirl's disappointment. Back at the supermarket, Stickgirl talks to Narrator Guy about having the toy back, but then Trophy showed up to tell him he can't. He was then sent to jail and went to sleep for 2 days, and then broke out of jail the next morning. Stickanais told Stickboy that he slept for 2 days, and Stickboy was so mad that he had to get revenge. Back at the store, Pencil then appeared next to Stickboy, at first he thinks his voice is cool, as well as the music. But then Pencil, after telling Stickboy a joke, became annoying. Then Stickgirl got the toy and told them they can't have it back. He then tells Stickboy and Stickanais that Stickgirls's a "Stinkerputt." Back in jail, Stickgirl says that he hates trollers and wants to get the toy back, and then got an idea. When Stickboy and Stickanais weren't looking, Stickgirl suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. Stickgirl's feet then got hurt after skipping, so he rested on a bench, when Stickboy and Stickanais surprised him and chased him until they head into a snowbank. Stickgirl then tells them they can't have the toy back and went off. Stickboy reminded Stickanais to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Match was glad they're going for a walk, as Pencil came looking for him. He couldn't talk to him because Match had a cold and couldn't stop sneezing. Stickboy and Stickanais walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching Arthur (the episode was called, Arthur's Big Hit) on TV, when Stickgirl came to say he has to troll them next time. Stickboy and Stickanais decided to call the cops. They came in to tell Stickgirl about shoplifting, and they trolled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Stickmom then came in with the toy to think the toy is for collectors. Stickboy wanted to have the toy back, but Stickmom severely told them that it's for collectors. The next day, Stickboy is making a special fruit salad for Sticktan and put special ingredients into it. Stickgirl doesn't want to see them making fruit salad for Sticktan, and decided to troll Stickboy with his new disguise. Stickboy and Stickanais came into Sticktan's room and showed her a special fruity meal from Stickboy. Sticktan was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Stickboy go check who's there. Stickgirl was disguised as Diesel Stick female and tried to troll Stickboy and take him away. Sticktan then got her grey digital camera, and took a picture of Stickgirl's disguise when it came off. Stickboy suddenly known it was Stickgirl who trolled him, and he taught him a lesson. Stickgirl would never wear those pesky clothes again, so he decided to put it in his drawer so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Stickgirl 2, which features the Pogo song, Bite Sized Candies (sung by Pogo, who was fluent in Canadian and European French and the M&M's Commercials Remix based on M&M's candies by Mars Incorporated). Stickboy and Stickanais later realized that they stepped on a sticky blue piece of chewing gum. Stickanais thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Stickboy took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Match and Pencil showed up to them to stop yelling at them for a while, but then Stickboy took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Bubble. Then some gum has caught on Stickboy's shirt, and took a picture too. Match and Pencil then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Stickblack was wandering what was all of that, and Stickboy told him that Stickgirl has been shoplifting and stole the toy from the store. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when Stickgirl's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the trolling criminal is back. Stickblack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramedics. Trophy showed up to Stickgirl that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then Stickgirl decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at Stickgirl's room, he knew that Trophy and Stickboy and Stickanais are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Stickboy and Stickanais peeked and came in the window. Stickboy can't sleep because Stickgirl's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in October, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, Stickgirl came into Yoyle City. Stickteddy bear has changed a channel on the TV, and Stickgirl was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The GNN news have reported that on the weather; it'll have rain, snow and strong wind. Later that day, Stickboy and Stickanais realized that the weather had changed by Stickgirl. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. Stickgirl like to watch SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon, until the DEUUEAUGH!! fish made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. Back at the store, Stickboy and Stickanais were looking for Stickgirl, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Stickanias thinks he sounds like Pencil in Battle for Dream Island series. Stickboy reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Stickanais doesn't think it will. From outside, Stickboy and Stickanais the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Match and Pencil suddenly think it smells like Stick teddy bear. Soap was thinking that Stickboy look like an orange, but he wasn't when Soap shouts at him and Stickanais that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Stickboy and Stickanais went to beat Soap up. Stickgirl yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Stickanais shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the Yoyle City's International Circus, Stickgirl was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Narrator Guy went to introduce the show. Stickgirl was first to be singing a Steven Universe song "Steven and the Crystal Gems". Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Narrator Guy was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Stickblack and Stickgirl 2 balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. Stickgirl felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Stickboy and Stickanais later heard that Stickgirl apologized for stealing their toy, and that trolls Trophy. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza. When Stickanais was eating the pizza, Stickboy told him that he'll be late for the show. But Stickanais couldn't, so Stickboy went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, Stickgirl read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Narrator Guy think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Narrator Guy in bed, he was going to sleep, when Stickgirl sneakily came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. Stickgirl was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. Flower peeked at Stickgirl, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Meanwhile, Stickboy was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Stickkids, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Balloon then sang a song from The Amazing World of Gumball called "Goodbye" which made Stickboy go nuts. Stickboy then went away from Yoyle City to adventure through the snow. Stickboy realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then, Balloon showed up to Stickboy singing the Mailtime song from Blue's Clues, which was Stickboy's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Stickboy and Balloon had an electrical battle, when Balloon fell and smooshed into Flower. He made Balloon go into jail. Paintbrush yelled at Balloon to be quiet, as Stickgirl told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Balloon behind bars. Stickboy then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Tree thinks Stickboy is stupid, but he's not stupid. Stickwing appeared to talk when he bumped into Trophy, and sent him to jail, with Balloon singing the Mailtime song. Flower came into Balloon that he's under arrest for singing the Mailtime song. Pin then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Balloon when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Paintbrush and Pin then bump into each other and explode for no reason at all. Stickboy watches Balloon being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a Narrator Guy's hat, which is full of Beach Park. Stickboy will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Narrator Guy suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Narrator Guy has one thing to do, is take Stickboy to Carla's Boole. Later, Pencil thinks he might have to tell Pin about Balloon at his Donisale office. Balloon showed them a slideshow clip from Stickboy at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Stickboy's office at The Lobby of Yoyle City. Stickboy showed up to Pencil to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Match and Pencil in a pile of jewels. Pencil thinks Little Guy is a pity to bring such a gift. Stickboy reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Stickboy later saw a guy named Narrator Guy, who was part of the 'GoAnimate' characters. Stickboy thinks he's colorful and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Stickboy has a robot to obey, called Greeny Information Robot. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Pencil told to Stickblack that Stickboy's a grump, Pencil didn't do anything bad, and Pencil made him cry. Later, Sticktriangle was then reading a newspaper that the pink robot was built by Stickboy to destroy Stickwing, Stickgirl and Stickanais 2. He then turned into a superhero called Super Sticktriangle to stop the robot. He and Greeny had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Stickboy tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Super Sticktriangle. He then used his powers to do the final blast at Greeny, and he was shortened out and dead. Stickboy then threw a tantrum, and destroyed Super Sticktriangle by throwing him into a arcing transformer in Florida 1,433.5 miles away. Then Stickboy decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Balloon by breaking the ice. Balloon was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Stickboy ran away maniacally leaving Balloon disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called MePad from Inanimate Insanity II on the phone in his office. Later, Pencil was singing in the court, when Stickboy told Soap to turn off the music. Pencil was not happy when the music stopped. Stickgirl was disappointed that Stickboy yells at Balloon every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Apple went fishing when he disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. Stickgirl punched him for making a fool out of him. Apple disguises him again, but then got zapped by Stickgirl. Meanwhile, Stickboy have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Stickwing strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Stickwing later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Stickboy will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Stickboy, he asked Greeny Information Robot how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Pencil and Match. Stickblack was wandering what is going on here, then Stickboy appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Stickboy will turn his terrors on Stickblack after Super Sticktringle destroyed Greeny Information Robot. He and Pencil then saw what was at the sky, it was Stickboy with the toy. Trophy then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, Stickgirl's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Ruby is reading books in his bed. Soap and her clones (voiced by Hailey Chapman, Samuel Thornburry, and Alexander Aceland Kent) then ask Ruby to go to sleep. Ruby later dreamed of his own Tom and Jerry the Movie song "What Do We Care" fantasy, when Stickboy was not amused for the singing part. Stickgirl then used a magic wand to trick Stickboy into a rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Stickboy reappears from the vortex, and came to Stickgirl that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Stickboy told Stickgirl that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. Stickgirl was not amused of Stickboy talking all the way to the truth. Stickboy was then writing something, when Stickgirl thinks that Stickboy have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Stickboy thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. Stickgirl later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in Yoyle City. Apple then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Stickwing striked in Hotel OJ, by being disguised for joining in Balloon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, Stickgirl was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Stickboy was then found out that Stickgirl has got the toy again, and then he and Stickanais chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. Stickgirl stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Nailys. Stickgirl then left the two trollers in disappointment. Within the afternoon, Stickgirl thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to the store again to buy other things. The best part is that Stickgirl didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and Trophy will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Stickgirl learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Stickdad and Stickmom told to Stickboy and Stickanais that everything's back to normal. Stickboy agreed that Stickgirl didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Stickgirl thinks he wasn't shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Stickdad and Stickmom waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Stickboy and Stickanais talk about their next adventure. Paintbrush Reads the last newspaper about everything is back to normal, the guys forgetting to eat Yoyleberries, further Stickgirl loves the store. At the last scene after the scene turn black, Stickboy gets furious about the toy get double-A batteries, Stickboy worries to do it again tomorrow, and then the credits roll. In the post end credits scene, Narrator Guy walked in the black background and he said that it's time to go to bed and laughing, and he goes away with the magic star. Cast *Joey as Stickboy/Coiny *Salli as Stickgirl/Bubble *Emma as Stickanais/Flower *Kate as Stickmom/Soap *Alan as Stickdad/Tree *Russell as Stickwing *Tom as Stickblack/Stick teddy bear *Julie as Stickgirl 2/Stick Triangle/Match *Paul as Sticktan/Stickanais 2/Pencil *Brian as Narrator Guy/Balloon/Stickboy (Young Voice) *Justin as Book *Ivy as Ruby/Marshmellow *Steven as Trophy/Stickboy (Angry Voice) *Kimberly as Shopping Girl/MePad Production TAWOTP the Movie was originally being titled in pre-production as TAWOTP meets Greeny Phatom. The script was written by Rafter, Cashin, and Terry. (before he began copying TAWOTP in GoAnimate), Alvin Hung With GoAnimate Studios's acquisition of the TAWOTP franchise in early June 2017, the rights for the film reverted to GoAnimate and Sony Wonder. Following this was an eventually unreleased prototype of the movie, distributed by Greeny Phatom Studios and Rafter Productions. Stainton took over director, and the plot was redone using the plot for a scrapped episode that year, Dr. Beanson and The Toy 2. which slated for a August 18, 2017 release but was later pushed to October 6, 2017, was later found as an easter egg on the 2016 IMAX DVD (later versions did not have it). GoAnimate Studios soon held international rights via their United International Pictures service. It jumped back and forth between development hell and actual production from 2016 to mid 2017. The film was originally stated as a October 6, 2017 release, but it was pushed back a week to October 13, 2017 to avoid competition with My Little Pony: The Movie An original storyline for the film can be read here. Plot for TAWOTP meets Greeny Phatom So Little Guy is in a house and saying, "Hmm... I'm bored, lets go draw it and complete the city!" and so, he did. He runing and drawing in the crayons while saying "Oh yeah, legendary freedom!!" and then, he teleports into the City of GoAnimate and then he says "WHOA! I got here in like, 45 seconds!" and then Stickboy says "Hi!" to Little Guy and "Welcome to GoAnimate City! Try the new Arthur T-shirts!!", he adds. This is all they had gotten, because of the events above. Trailers *A teaser trailer for the film was released on February 3, 2017, and was attached to The Lego Batman Movie. *The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on May 3, 2017, the second trailer was released on August 12, 2017 and the third trailer was released on October 2, 2017. *A TV Spot was also aired on September 18, 2017. Release Home media The DVD was released on 2018, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions. In 2018, GoAnimate Studios released a special THX edition with DTS sound, a look at the next TAWOTP the second film, new episodes of Battle for BFDI, playable games, a demo of TAWOTP The Video Game on Nintendo Switch, galleries, and an extended cut of the film, also with 2 discs. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on 2018 (along with DVDs), containing an all-new movie TAWOTP the Movie 2 sneak peek (before its official release as one of the first TAWOTP movies) and a DTS version of Balloon Goes Nuts. In 2021, the movie was re-released as part of the 5 Stickhuman Years DVD pack. Soundtrack 2 soundtracks were available.The 1st one was Music From the Movie and More, and the other is a score album by Kevin MacLeod. The theme is "What Do We Care" by Voices of Villians from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Video game A video game based on the film was developed by GoAnimate Games, distributed by GoAnimate and published by Rafter Productions Games. Sequel A sequel, titled TAWOTP the Movie 2, will be released on April 24, 2018. Trivia *This was the first TAWOTP movie ever made. Reception The film was a financial success, grossing $729,927,820 against its $20 million budget. 'Critical reception' It received generally positive reviews from critics. On the website Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 69% "Certified Fresh" rating, and on Metacritic, it holds a 67 out of 100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The critical consensus reads: "An amazing movie adaption with its main characters, Stickgirl, Stickboy, and Stickblack." Roger Ebert gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars and said "It's a visionary movie/show with style". Gabriel Garcia, who did the screenplay for the movie said "It's just a regular animated film made with Microsoft Paint and various animation technologies that we paid over $500,000 for." Awards and nominations The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards, but lost to Coco. Despite that, it won Best Picture in a tie with Goodbye Christopher Robin. Chase Rafter won the special award of "Worst Director Who Came Out of the Same Place as Svengoolie" at the 38th Golden Raspberry Awards, of which he accepted the award for. The film won the GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Film – Wide Release in a tie with The Mexican, and was nominated for a Kids Choice Award. Category:Movies Category:2017